An Otaku Guide To the Multiverse
by Yendis
Summary: Who are these people? What are they doing? How can they have any connnection to Card Captor Sakura, Sailor Moon and Doctor Who? And why is one of them British?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: You have to be talented to own stuff.

**Also: **Apologies Douglas...

An Otaku's Guide

To

The Multiverse

In the beginning Tezuka created Manga and Japan created Anime. Fandom was born from these two abominations of entertainment and that's exactly what this series is: A woeful, cheesy "I heart you" from an Australian otaku to her three favourite things: the written word, manga, anime and television.

READ IT IF YOU LIKE: Sci-Fi, Anime, Doctor Who, Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, T.V, Books, Irony, Parody, a good love story, words…

FLAME IT IF YOU HATE: (See above)

Chapter 1: Just Around the Corner

Megumi grabbed Chiharu's leg and flung her into the air. She held her breath, stepped forward and faced her partner Naoko as she mouthed, _"one…two…three"_. Megumi held out her arms in anticipation but Chiharu did not land in them, she looked up and saw Chiharu suspended above her with a grin glued to her face. She gasped and looked to Naoko, she too stood still with her arms outstretched and mouth hanging open. Megumi screamed and began to back away but immediately realised that if she moved and Chiharu "unfroze" she would get hurt.

Megumi looked around the schoolyard, everything was frozen. About half a dozen girls were suspended in the air like Chiharu, the hands of the clock on the Tomoeda Elementary clock tower had stopped moving and a bird flying across the schoolyard was trapped in mid-flight. In the silence, Megumi easily heard the soft creak of the south entrance doors opening. She turned around and saw a mass of dishevelled white hair poke out of the small gap between the doors. She watched on as the owner of the hair, a young man, cautiously squeezed through the small gap in the door. Another, taller, man followed him through the door in the same cautious manner. He dropped his baggy, page-boy cap as he squeezed through the two doors. The two of them looked around the schoolyard and stopped and stared when they spotted Megumi.

The man with the white hair pointed at Megumi, "YOU!" he cried.

He stormed over to Megumi, the other man picked up his baggy cap and strode after him.

The white-haired man grasped Megumi's arm tightly, "YOU'RE the reason I'm in this" he shouted, which sent his curls flying.

Megumi shouted for help and the man wearing the cap quickly grabbed hold of the white-haired man and wrenched him off of Megumi's arm.

"You can't hurt her Agent James", said the man wearing the cap.

"Shut it, you hypocrite! Your "black moon clan" treat women like crap!"

Agent James shoved the other man and sent his hat flying. Megumi gasped when she saw the black crescent moon tattooed on the man's forehead.

Agent James wheeled around "Not pretty, isit Megumi?"

"Who are you? What are you doing here? How do you know my name?" said Megumi quickly.

Agent James turned to the other man "What did she just squeak Alexandrite?" he demanded.

Alexandrite shot Agent James a poisonous look as he replaced his cap, then he turned to Megumi.

"We will tell you later, just come with us" said Alexandrite, "it's not safe here".

Megumi stared from one stranger to the other and then looked up at Chiharu, who was still suspended above her in mid-air.

"Did you do this?" she asked Alexandrite.

"No, he did. He's a monster"

"Are they…dead?"

"No, just frozen in time"

"Oh, I see…"

Agent James suddenly jumped between Alexandrite and Megumi. "You know, it would make things a whole lot easier for me if you would just speak English!" he shouted.

"Megumi, you must come with us" said Alexandrite, "or you will die".

"I cannot leave, I do not know you", said Megumi, in English.

"Finally, you're speaking my language", sighed Agent James. He pulled out a laminated ID card from his coat pocket and thrust it towards Megumi.

"Look, I'm Agent James, Male, 5 foot 8 inches, Time Agent from the 30th Century"

He pointed to Alexandrite.

"He's Alexandrite, inhabitant of Nemesis, member of the Black Moon clan, confidant of Prince Sapphire"

"And we're both here to save your life" He gabbed Megumi's hand. "Now RUN!"

Agent James pulled Megumi towards the south entrance, Megumi cried out in pain as her wrist twisted into an awkward position.

"Ah! Chiharu, Naoko! Miss Tomoe!" she cried.

"Shut it, Megumi!" growled Agent James and with one final pull on Megumi's arm she slipped through the south entrance after Agent James.

Megumi tripped over and fell on the smooth, cold "floor". As her vision focused she saw Alexandrite and Agent James illuminated by a bluish light emitting from something in Agent James' outstretched palm. As the two men talked their conversation floated around in the void that occupied the "room" they were in.

"Are they following us?" asked Alexandrite.

"Why don't you find the door back to Tomoeda and take a look?!" said Agent James hotly.

Alexandrite stepped away from him and disappeared into the darkness, "Well, have you set the co-ordinates yet Agent James?"

"I'm a Time Agent, that's what I do!" he cried

Alexandrite muttered "fool" under his breath and it echoed through the expanse.

"Well, "Prince" Alexandrite, why don't _you_ make _yourself _useful and find Megumi", Agent James said reproachfully.

At the sound of her name Megumi cried "I am here!" in English.

Agent James looked down, "Oh Megumi, are you falling for me already?" said Agent James sarcastically.

Alexandrite emerged from the darkness and helped Megumi up. She peered at the small glowing object that Agent James held out in his hand.

"What is that?" asked Megumi, pointing at the strange object.

"It's a time watch" answered Agent James proudly.

"What does it do?"

"Well, this is a TW Xi and its special features include glowing, obviously, transportation through time, convenient dimensional hopping, easy recharge and it can tell you the time in Moscow!" said Agent James, his manic smile light up by the TW Xi.

Megumi turned to Alexandrite "Where are we going with this crazy man?" she whispered.

"Another dimension, Megumi, but do not fear him", reassured Alexandrite.

"Why should I not fear him? He hurt my friends and kidnapped me!"

"I believe him to be the lesser of two evils, Megumi, and he will protect us. Many dark forces are out there that you cannot believe until you've travelled with him" said Alexandrite solemnly.

Agent James forced himself between Megumi and Alexandrite, "Alright, that's it, future companions MUST SPEAK ENGLISH!" he cried.

He pushed a button on the TW Xi and loud _creak_ emitted from the darkness. A small rectangle of light appeared just ahead of them.

"Okay, let's go!" cried Agent James.

He marched off into the darkness as Megumi and Alexandrite trailed after him.

Megumi had begun to drag behind the two men who trudged ahead of her. She ran up and tugged on Alexandrite's sleeve, "Are we there yet?" she moaned.

"No, Megumi, please don't ask again!" said Alexandrite sternly.

"Now, I don't speak Japanese but even I know what she just said", laughed Agent James.

Alexandrite muffled a giggle and was promptly nudged in the ribs by Megumi.

"You take me away from my home, to walk endlessly in the dark and...YOU LAUGH!"

"I am sorry, Megumi" said Alexandrite, "but it is for your wellbeing"

Megumi crossed her arms and sat herself down on the cold floor.

"I won't walk another step until you explain yourselves!" insisted Megumi.

"Now Megumi, we must keep moving, get up please", insisted Alexandrite.

"Why did you take me from my home?!" said Megumi tearfully.

Agent James pushed past Alexandrite, "I have no idea why the Agency wants to protect you but I won't be blamed if you get yourself killed!" he growled.

He clamped a hand around Megumi's wrist and pulled her roughly to her feet. Megumi struggled free and stomped on Agent's foot. He cried out in pain and Megumi returned to sitting on the floor.

Alexandrite conceded with Megumi and sat beside her.

"Agent James, I think she's entitled to know who we are", said Alexandrite calmly.

"Don't hide behind _her _Alexandrite, you'd love to know my history" seethed Agent James.

Alexandrite avoided Agent James' gaze. Megumi turned to Alexandrite and caught a small smile on his face as he readjusted his page-boy cap.

Agent James sat down and placed the glowing TW Xi in front of him, the three gathered around the small circle of light.

"Nice little campfire we've got going on here", said Agent James sourly, he took a deep breath, "well…you first Alexandrite".

"WHAT!" cried Alexandrite, he glared at Agent James then hung his head in compliance. "Well, pardon me Agent James, but seeing as you already know my history I'll talk only to Megumi", he said smugly.

"WHAT?!" said Agent James as Alexandrite turned to Megumi.

"My name is Alexandrite Akayashi, I come from Nemesis, the tenth planet of the solar system in an alternate version of 30th Century Earth", he began.

Chapter 2: Taking Orders

A ghostly female face formed in the middle of Alexandrite Ayakashi's quarters. Her green hair framed her pale pointed face, a gloved hand waved at Alexandrite who was laying face-down on his mattress.

"Ayakashi!" trilled the woman.

Alexandrite sat bold upright and faced the image.

"That pitiful Sapphire needs some "cheering up", report to the laboratory!"

"Yes Emerald" said Alexandrite, bowing to the ghostly female form as she faded away.

He flitted about his small quarters, looking for that stupid hat Pez had sent him from one of her shopping trips to the 20th Century and quickly exited his quarters. He whistled a bright tune as he descended down into the depths of the ancient castle he now called home. He reached a particular level and found a familiar, large bolted door. He opened it a crack and peered in.

"Oh, hello Alexandrite", said a quiet voice.

Alexandrite entered cautiously. Prince Sapphire sat on a stool with his arms around his knees, a grave expression on his face.

"Saphir…" started Alexandrite.

"I don't want to go, Alexandrite" said Sapphire sadly.

"But you must", pleaded Alexandrite, "to exact revenge on the people of Earth".

"I don't believe in this plan for revenge" said Sapphire hotly.

"Well fine then, if not for Nemesis than go for your brother!"

"I am sure Diamond will be fine on his own"

Alexandrite lowered his voice, "Not with the Wiseman whispering in his ear", said Alexandrite.

Sapphire leapt of off his stool and glared angrily at Alexandrite. Alexandrite took a step back.

"You know I am right", he said.

Sapphire nodded sullenly and walked away from Alexandrite and his own anger. Alexandrite followed him over to the tall windows, carved out of the walls of the castle that lined the east wall of the room. The two of them looked out over Nemesis in silence.

"I am like my brother, Alexandrite, I don't want to live in darkness all my life" confided Sapphire.

"I believe you Sapphire" said Alexandrite, "and to be perfectly honest, I could not picture you on the throne".

"Yes, thirst for power is not a trait I share with my brother" said Sapphire bitterly.

"It's a good thing siblings aren't exactly alike", smiled Alexandrite, "or I'd be a crazed shopper like my sisters".

The two of them laughed.

"I suppose I must go Alexandrite" said Sapphire, "As you said…for my brother"

"You can finally escape the darkness", said Alexandrite brightly.

Sapphire turned to Alexandrite, "You will follow after me, Alexandrite" he said firmly.

"Of course", said Alexandrite, looking away from Sapphire. Alexandrite knew very well that he would never be able to leave Nemesis.

Alexandrite steadied his trembling hands by gripping tightly to his white pants. The Black Moon Clan in its entirety was boarding the command ship that would lead the Nemesis attack on 20th Century Earth. Alexandrite made a low bow to Prince Diamond and then was rudely pulled aside by Emerald.

"You slug", she hissed, "How dare you bow to Diamond. Your sisters are traitors of the Black Moon Clan!"

Alexandrite stood silent in shock.

"But don't worry Alexandrite Ayakashi, as of today you are no longer in Prince Diamond's service, may your existence on Nemesis be bleak!"

She shoved him roughly and strolled towards the ship. Alexandrite's shaking hands ceased as he spied Sapphire rushing towards him.

"That Emerald has no respect. I'll never acknowledge her as Queen", said Sapphire sharply.

Alexandrite swallowed his shock and nodded in agreement.

Sapphire smiled at Alexandrite, "You're a faithful friend Alexandrite, which is why I wish you to have these". He held out a pair of blue gloves.

"These are your own" said Alexandrite, "They are not mine to have".

"I want you to have them" said Sapphire warmly.

Alexandrite took them reluctantly and then confessed that he had nothing to give Sapphire.

"You have given me friendship, Alexandrite, I'll never forget that" said Sapphire.

He clasped a hand on Alexandrite's shoulder and then turned to leave.

"Glory for Nemesis", cried Alexandrite after him.

"Glory for all, Alexandrite", called out Sapphire as he boarded the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Like Magic

Megumi looked pityingly at Alexandrite. "Did you love him?" she asked.

"As deeply as a person can", said Alexandrite quietly, resting his gloved hands in his lap.

Agent James leaned into the glowing light. "Hmm…interesting, I especially liked the part that I couldn't understand" he said dryly.

Alexandrite stared angrily at Agent James, "Your turn, Agent James", he demanded.

"Are sure you want to hear it? It's a snooze compared to your tragic tale of _Boku no _blah blah blah…" said Agent James in a bored tone.

"Where do you come from?" asked Megumi.

Agent James smiled, "Well seeing as you asked Megumi…"

Agent James put the weather-beaten newspaper on his lap and took shelter in the car's passenger seat.

"Christ, it's raining cats and dogs out there", he exclaimed to his partner, Police Constable Waller.

"I can see that sir", said PC Waller dryly.

"You really don't like me do you?" said Agent James, eyeing him.

"No, I don't", said PC Waller sharply.

"Everyone else seems to be able to stomach me", said Agent James a matter-of-factly.

"Everyone else isn't ten years your senior", said PC Waller as he promptly started the engine.

After minutes driving in silence, a loud sigh issued from Agent James, "Well, this is sufficiently dull", he said out loud.

"Well we're hardly going to catch the bastard today", growled PC Waller.

Agent James gave him a look.

"…sir", he added, his grip tightening on the steering wheel.

"Anything's possible, Waller", said Agent James, "We have all the evidence".

"Evidence has nothing to do with it!" cried PC Waller as he turned an unannounced corner, "they're hardly going to be selling counterfeit watches in the pouring rain".

"Well, maybe they scaled it down…authentic Eastern umbrellas perhaps", said Agent James thoughtfully.

The car skidded to a halt and PC Waller turned on Agent James.

"You really have no idea, do you?" cried PC Waller, "You have no respect for this job at all! I give ten of my fucking years to the force and they don't even consider offering me a promotion!

Agent James shook his head dismissively.

PC Waller continued, "And then you come along, sir! You bust all the criminals before they even think of offending and you shoot straight up the ranks. A regular Apollo mission you are, you berk! And what am I, a piece of Russian shit, not worthy to stop doors with".

Agent James shook his head again and said nothing as he opened the car door. PC Waller looked on as Agent James trudged through the rain and pulled a crumpled 20 pound note from his pocket. He handed it to the man standing on the street corner and selected a strange looking timepiece from the lining of his shifty trench coat. He turned to face PC Waller in the car and casually pointed to the counterfeiter. As Agent James disappeared down the street he turned and saw that PC Waller had managed to pin the counterfeiter against the hood of the car. With that, Agent James pressed a button on the watch and disappeared from the dimension through a nearby door.

"So in the end, good old PC Waller got his promotion and I got the TW Xi back", said Agent James, "brilliant story, 'eh Megumi?" he said with a smile.

Alexandrite looked unmoved, "That explained…absolutely nothing", he said flatly.

On the other hand, Megumi sat wide eyed, she placed a hand on Agent James' shoulder, "You are kind", was all she could manage.

"I know, I know", Agent James gushed.

Alexandrite stood up suddenly, "I will find out about your past!" he cried, pointing a finger at Agent James.

"You'd have to know my _real_ name to do that Alexandrite", said Agent James smugly.

Alexandrite bellowed in frustration and walked off towards the rectangle of light. Megumi followed after him.

"What, so I'll clean up the campsite myself, shall I?" said Agent James as he stowed the TW Xi in his coat pocket and joined in the stumbling towards the light.

All three of them had finally arrived at the rectangle of light. Megumi peered in and was surprised at what she saw. It seemed she could look "passed" the light but all that she could see was more darkness.

"Do you know where this goes?" Megumi asked Alexandrite.

"No, I don't know exactly how all this works", answered Alexandrite, "I hope it's not Earth", he muttered underneath his breath.

"Time Agents first!" announced Agent James as he pushed passed the gaping pair and disappeared through the doorway. Megumi and Alexandrite followed directly after him. Agent James entered the dimension through a faded, blue wardrobe. The room he arrived in was dimly lit, stuffy and the overturned furniture strewn all over the floor suggested that he was in a disused study. Agent James stepped over a collapsed bookcase to make room for Alexandrite and Megumi.

"Where are we?" said Megumi aloud.

Suddenly, a piercing siren cut through the musty air. The three traveller's hands flew to their ears, in a feeble attempt to shut out the noise. Megumi wailed as the siren cut through her entire body and echoed throughout her head, threatening to tear it apart.

Over the din a resounding "_Expelliarmus_" was heard by all of them. Alexandrite's hat and Agent James' coat were removed in a whirl of scarlet smoke. A teenage girl loomed in the study's archway, the large arch gave her a shrunken and very scared appearance. She pointed a stick threateningly at the three of them. "Identify yourselves!" she demanded.

She watched anxiously as Agent James slowly picked up his coat from floor and produced his laminated I.D card. He walked towards her to hand over the card but she held the stick aloft and stretched out her hand.

"Good evening miss, Agent James, Security Service. This is DC Nemesis and PC Tomoeda", he said gesturing to Alexandrite and Megumi. "We believe you have some information that could help with our investigation-".

The girl laughed wildly, her hair tossing madly about her face, "Don't be ridiculous! This house can't be found by muggles!"

They all gave the girl a perplexed look.

"Muggles? What?!" said Agent James as Alexandrite took a step forward.

"_Stupefy_!" bellowed the girl.

A jet of red light shot from the tip of her stick and hit Alexandrite squarely in the chest. He fell to the floor and convulsed violently. Megumi shrieked and rushed to his side.

"What did you do to him!?" roared Agent James.

"Why didn't you defend yourselves? Where are your wands?" shrieked the girl.

He advanced on the girl and grabbed her by the collar of her strange robes.

"Wands? What are you blabbering about, girl?!" cried Agent James.

"You mean…you aren't wizards?" said the girl faintly.

"Wizards?!" cried Agent James, "Are you mad?!"

The "wand" slipped from the girl's hand as she fell to the floor. She held her head in her hands.

"I, I thought you were with…You Know Who" she whispered, "I thought that…you'd come to finish the job".

"You Know Who?" parroted Agent James. He stooped down to the girl's level. "What is wrong with you?" he shouted.

"I don't know", howled the girl as tears ran down her cheeks.

Agent James gave the girl a pitying look and turned towards Alexandrite. Alexandrite was lying deathly still as Megumi cradled him in her arms.

"Agent James" cried Megumi through her sobs.

"I don't know what she did to him Megumi and I don't want to stay and find out" seethed Agent James. He pulled a resistant Megumi away from Alexandrite and hoisted his limp body over his shoulder. He turned back to the other distraught girl crumpled on the floor.

"We're leaving now and don't you try and stop us", growled Agent James.

He ushered Megumi ahead of him and opened the wardrobe door.

"I, I'm sorry alright", said the girl quietly to Agent James' back.

"So you should be", said Agent James angrily.


End file.
